Pequeño secreto nocturno
by Yuki Banana
Summary: LenxYuki; Lemon;- Len tiene una dificil noche en la soledad de su cuarto, pensando en su complicada vida social cuando cierta lolita toca a su puerta, buscando consuelo y cobijo, sin saber que le espera una noche de intensa diversión a los dos. PwP. DL:DR


Vocaloid no me pertenece

Len comenzaba a mover su mano con energía, no quería perder ni un solo segundo del valioso tiempo que le quedaba. Llevaba recostado ya una media hora en su cama, y de un momento a otro había decidido comenzar a masturbarse. Cosas de jóvenes, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo. Trataba de mantener un ritmo de movimiento, trataba de no lastimarse o de jalonearse mucho, pero conforme lo hacía, en su mente trataba de no centrarse en nadie, motivándose solamente por el placer.

Si se le hubiesen acercado en ese momento, y le hubieran cuestionado acerca de quien lo había puesto así, no habría sabido como responder. Podría decir que una de las chicas mayores, pero se habría sentido muy apenado de siquiera pensar en ellas: Luka, Meiko, Haku, todas ellas con bustos enormes y cuerpos endemoniadamente seductores, pero no le provocaban eso, su cara se ponía roja de tan solo tener una idea como la de jugar con esos enormes pechos, o acariciar sus posaderas. Prefería no avergonzarse a si mismo en ese sentido.

Luego, estaba pensar en las chicas... "intermedias", como él las consideraba, es decir, chicas de su edad aproximada, un poco mayores, pero que no lo eran demasiado. Miku, Neru, o inclusive su hermana, Rin, no debía de haber problema en eso, si es que se mantenía solo en su imaginación. Pero no se sentía "capaz" de estar con ellas. Simplemente porque lo trataban como un shotacon. Miku y Neru lo humillaban constantemente y dudaban de su sexualidad, aunque la primera de ellas no era con malicia, siempre terminaban colocándole una etiqueta de niño pequeño, ya fuera por lo podo desarrollado de su cuerpo, o por su cara tan inocente. Y el problema con Rin era más íntimo que con los otros dos. Ella lo insinuaba con otros hombres, lo hacía usar vestido, y si esa humillación no bastaba, lo molestaba, llamándolo bebé o nene, solo porque sus gustos no iban "acordes" con los de un joven de dieciséis años.

Detestaba pensar en ellos, y conflictuarse con sus propios problemas ideas no era lo que necesitaba para seguir con la acción de su mano. Entonces decidió simplemente relajarse, tumbarse a plenitud sobre la cama, ahora que tenía su propia habitación, y extenderse con el short hasta las rodillas, ondeando su pene en el aire y sacudiendolo de vez en cuando. Se ponía algo triste, pensaba de repente en que no tenía verdaderos amigos, más que esas crueles personas que vivían con él. Quizá Piko, u Oliver, pero ellos lo veían a él como alguien demasiado grande. Estaba en esa edad en donde era muy grande para ser amigo de los pequeños, y muy joven para los mayores.

Entonces llegó a su mente un pensamiento agradable: Yuki. La pequeña lolita de vocaloid, y definitivamente, su compañía favorita en el mundo. E,la iba a buscarlo cada que él salía de la escuela, y le pedía que lo acompañara a casa de vuelta, al principio se negó, claro está, pero luego trató de hacerse lo más responsable posible y la acompañó día con día. Se dio cuenta de que era realmente una compañía divertida con la cual estar, se hacían reir mutuamente, jugaban a cosas muy infantiles, pero a la vez ella era tan lista como para reconocer la madurez de Len, incluso con cuatro años de diferencia. Además, estaba el hecho de que a ella le gusta a él. Se había enterado sin mucha dificultad, Rin y Neru esparciendo el rumor de que eran novios, solamente para ponerlo a él en una situación de pedófilo.

Pero Yuki deseaba que esto fuera verdad, lo cual Len notó al instante, y decidió dejar pasar las molestias de los rumores y volver a salir con ella, uniéndose más que antes. Ahora consideraba que la pequeña Yuki era su única verdadera amiga, y era tan linda, inocente, perfecta, su aroma quedaba marcado en la memoria de Len atado a las memorias más hermosas y agradables de todas. Sin darse cuenta, comenzaba a masturbarse de nuevo, con mayor velocidad, pero no pensaba en cosas indebidas con Yuki, no la imaginaba en posiciones sexuales, o perdiendo su dignidad, ni siquiera usando menos que su típico uniforme escolar. Simplemente pensaba en lo linda e inocente que era, su voz, su aroma, su forma de ser. Era un sentimiento cálido y amoroso que Len adoraba sentir, y le facilitaba tanto masturbarse.

Incluso le provocaba una euforia solo pensar en eso, se estaba masturbando pensando en una niña como Yuki, y lo estaba disfrutando, y quizá lo haría a diario... -¡Yuki!- gimió ligeramente mientras que sentía como si el orgasmo se acercara. Pero no alcanzó a terminar, pues en ese momento, alguien golpeó la puerta de manera lenta y tímida. La sangre de Len se heló en un instante, y abandonó su actividad al borde de extasis para recoger sus shorts, bajar su camisa y volver a cubrirse con la sabana.

-¿Quien es?- preguntó de manera acusadora, suponiendo que debía de ser algo importante para que a esa hora anduviesen yendo.

-Soy yo...- como una fantasía hecha realidad a la orden del día, Len escuchó a su amada platónica del otro lado de la puerta. Se levantó y fue a abrirla, para encontrar a la pequeña lolita, para en medio del pasillo alfombrado, sosteniendo sus manos juntas, y con sus piernas temblando; solo taía puesto una playera grande que le servía como pijama, llegando hasta sus muslos, mientras que las mangas le cubrían las manos. -Perdí a mi osito favorito... ¿Puedo... puedo dormir con Len-kun?- preguntó casi al borde de las lágrimas.

Debe de tener mucho miedo. Len se sintió algo apenado al instante, masturbándose pensando en ella mientras que ella misma no podía conciliar el sueño por el miedo. Primero que nada, se inclinó, aun temiendo de que su erección se elevara accidentalmente y se mostrara en la noche. -Tranquila, mi princesa- le susurró al oído, solo la había llamado una vez así, y había sido como una clase de favor especial, y aquella vez, como esta, le había causado un gigantesco sonrojo, quería consentirla lo más posible para evitar que se sintiera mal -Ahora tu príncipe está contigo, y él te va a cuidar, ¿Ok?- preguntó con amabilidad mientras sostenía sus hombros.

-¡Si, gracias, mi Lenny-kun!- gritó ella emocionada, a lo que Len la silenció con un ademán de su mano y la cargó como princesa, llevándola hasta la cama.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo, pero no le cuentes a nadie, a ellos no les agradaría- dijo mientras la colocaba en la cama, y la tapaba hasta el cuello con el cobertor. Se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro, no quería que lo molestaran.

-Claro que no, mi príncipe- Siguió ella diciendo con alegría -Será nuestro secreto. Y en cuanto llegó Len a la cama, ella se lanzó y colocó sus brazos a su alrededor -Eres más lindo que cualquier osito de peluche- dijo ella con diversión mientras lo estrujaba, muy para el goce de Len.

-Ahora a dormir- le susurró de nuevo al oído mientras que acariciaba su cabeza con una de sus manos y la otra acariciaba el hombro de la pequeña. Dormidos juntos, como lo harían una pareja de esposos.

Len trató de buscar comodidad en aquella posición, pero no podía quitar sus manos de Yuki, tenerla en su cama, nunca había soñado con ello, pero ahora que ocurría no quería volver a dormir solo. Y no quería volver a hacerlo. Comenzó dejar volar su imaginación, estando medio dormido y medio despierto. Esta era la señal que necesitaba, Yuki era su alma gemela, ahora estaba cien por ciento seguro. Esta sería una historia que llegarían a contar de manera pícara a sus hijos o a sus conocidos, como habían pasado su primera noche juntos. Dirían que se enamoraron con el tiempo, y que fueron mejores amigos antes de esto. Estaba seguro de que ella se podría casar a los dieciséis años, entonces solo habría que esperar cuatro años más y tendrían una boda, y un matrimonio y luego concebirían hijos... Sintió su corazón latiendo más rápidamente y su cara enrojecerse, y muy por debajo, su miembro endurecerse, aunque esta era la última de sus preocupaciones, no podía preocuparse por nada, estaba con la chica más perfecta del mundo.

Siguió olfateando su cabello con ternura, acariciando su cintura con una de sus manos, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba tan duro como desde antes de que ella llegara. No le costó mucho saltar de la fantasía al intento de realidad, comenzando a acariciar su miembro por arriba del pantalón. -Yuki...- susurró ligeramente, esperando a que ella despertara y cancelar todo, pero no lo hizo, siguió dormida. Entonces Len, sintiéndose aún impulsando por el éxtasis, comenzó a masturbarse mientras olfateaba a Yuki. No había problema, ¿Verdad? Cuando se casaran, esta se convertiría en una de esas historias para encender la llama de la pasión una noche. "Me masturbaba mientras dormíamos juntos" diría él, y lo que siguiera ahora se reconstruía en la mente de Len.

Pero no contó en que Yuki despertara entre en energético jalonéo de Len. Abrió los ojos y vio en la oscuridad a Len agitado, sonrojado y respirando con fuerza. Se asustó un poco, pensando en que quizá se estaría asfixiando o algo, pero luego, sintió la mano tocando su pierna, pues las había enlazado con las de él, y sin tardarse nada, una gota cálida de líquido pre-seminal se escurrió hacia la misma. Entonces entendió que se estaba masturbando. Ella tenía doce, no era una tonta, sabía que los chicos lo hacían, dudaba que Len lo hiciera, siendo tan lindo y caballeroso.

En un inicio, se puso algo consternada e incluso ofendida, de seguro se se había metido en la boca del lobo al ir a dormir en la cama de un degenerado. Pero no tardó en escuchar a Len susurrar su nombre con placer, para entender que ella era todo lo que ocupada su mente. Hasta que finalmente lo escuchó gruñir con ánimo, finalmente lanzando un chorro de calidez de su miembro, manchando la pierna de Yuki. Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, por más irónico que sonara.

Len se recostó un poco más y limpió el semen de su mano en la sabana. Jamás había sentido más placer hasta ese momento. Y estaba convencido de que Yuki... Justo en ese instante, Len sintió a Yuki moviéndose. Su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente.

-¿Así que te estabas masturbando?- preguntó con su voz inocente -¿Acaso yo no soy suficiente?- preguntó con ofensa mientras que se levantaba y se colocaba sobre él, con sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y más peligrosamente aún, sus piernas al lado de sus caderas.

-Yuki... perdón...- intentó pedirle disculpas, pero antes de poder pronunciar algo más, Yuki juntó sus labios a los de él, dándose su primer beso. Len trató de pensar en lo que ocurría, pero todo parecía ser todavía un sueño nublado, y por alguna razón, no quería desaprovecharlo. Elevó su cabeza un poco y comenzó a besarla de vuelta, saboreando el beso de manera lujuriosa, sorprendiendo un poco a Yuki al pasar su lengua a la boca de ella y acariciar mutuamente sus lenguas.

Yuki, quien al inicio solo quería mostrar algo de dominación sobre Len, pronto se encontró nerviosa, con su cuerpo entero calentándose como nunca antes y su corazón latiendo colo loco. Se separaron, y Yuki sintió como de su boca salía un montón de saliva, probablemente no toda suya y se derramaba sobre la boca de Len, quien la tragaba con placer.

-Perdón... no quería molestarte con esto...- Dijo Len lentamente, tratando de volver a justificarse, pero todo se detuvo cuando sintió a Yuki sentarse justamente sobre su miembro.

-Entonces no debiste de hacerlo...- contestó ella, sintiendo que sería un castigo justo sentarse sobre su pene, aunque este se endureció considerablemente tan pronto como se frotó entre sus nalgas -Aunque... pensaste en mi... ¿O no?- preguntó dando un pequeño salto sobre él.

-Ah... si, lo hice pensando solo en ti.. ¿Como podría haber pensando en alguien más?- trató de moverse un poco, juraría que pese a haber eyaculado recientemente, su pene explotaría si es que Yuki seguía sobre él -Eres la chica más importante de mi vida...- trató de sincerarse lo más posible.

-¿Entonces porque no me pediste que lo hiciera contigo?- solo con hacer esta pregunta, la voz de la pequeña se rompía un poco, se había sentido abandonada. finalmente se levantó un poco de Len, hincandose como antes, frente a su miembro erecto, y comenzó a levantar una pierna para quitarse sus bragas -Yuki-chan ya no es una niña pequeña...- Dijo mientras lograba quitárselos por una pierna, dejando un hilo de fluido espeso saliendo de entre sus labios vaginales.

-Yuki... de acuerdo...- Dijo Len sosteniéndola de la cadera -Lo haremos... pero con cuidado, quiero mostrarte mi amor- dijo sintiéndose un poco extraño, por ser la chica con la que apenas una semana, había estado jugando con él a los superheroes, o simplemente jugando videojuegos.

-Si... yo quiero ser de Len... toda mi vida, solo tuya- la pequeña sintió como Len frotaba su miembro en las afueras de sus paredes vaginales, cada vez más caliente y duro.

-Aquí va...- comenzó a introducir su miembro dentro de ella, sintiendo la dificultad de entrar en un inicio, sin detenerse, incluso si Yuki comenzaba a llorar -Tranquila, es normal que duela- trató de convencerla, pese a que sabía que la edad era una dificultad.

-Estoy bien... solo estoy muy feliz de... ser uno solo con mi Lenny-kun...- contestó ella mientras trataba de moverse un poco, sintiendo el pene expandiendo su interior en cada movimiento.

-Yuki... te amo...- contestó Len, abrazándola de la cintura y pegándola un poco a si mismo, besándola intensamente mientras que con la otra mano, sostenía su trasero, acariciándolo con gula y deseo, moviendola desde abajo para penetrarla aun más. Yuki comenzó a sentirse bien, no solamente se sentía llena de Len, hasta el punto en el que juraría que el pene del chico golpeaba la parte de abajo de su estómago, pero aparte de eso, su boca estaba llena de Len, su esencia, su sabor, su aroma, podía imaginar su ropa de noche teniendo el olor a Len.

Pronto se separaron del beso, y solamente como parte del juego, Yuki soltó un poco más de su saliva sobre la lengua de Len, quien siendo cómplice de esto, la trago mientras se veían a los ojos, aún sin disminuir la velocidad con la que la seguía haciendo saltar sobre su pene. Pronto, Len levantó un poco de su lugar, sentándose y sobre sus piernas a la chica, recargandose en la cabecera de su cama, mientras la chica ahora era sostenida con más fuerza, sintiendo el miembro presionando hacia enfrente. Len se puso a besar su cuello, y las playeras de ambos cayeron al suelo, deseaba marcarla, declararla solamente como suya, por lo cual se aseguró de dejar marcas por todas partes de su piel, incluidos sus pequeños pechos, a los cuales masajeo y complació por minutos enteros. Yuki, viendo las marcas, lamió de la misma manera a Len, raspando con sus uñas y arañándolo por la pasión del sexo.

Finalmente, Yuki colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len mientras sentía como llegaba al adorado orgasmo, mientras que Len sentía lo mismo, gruñendo masculinamente su nombre, levantandola y luego bajándola sobre su miembro con más fuerza, asegurándose de eyacular cuando estuviera lo más profundo posible de ella.

-Yuki...- dijo Len mareado por la fuerza del orgasmo dentro de ella. Recostándose de nuevo con ella arriba de él.

-Le... Lenny- pronunció ella débilmente mientras la fuerza de su primer orgasmo sobrepasaba la resistencia de su cuerpo, provocando que temblara de pies a cabeza y que la ola de placer la dejara tan mareada que no tardó en desmayarse sobre Len, no muy diferente a lo que le pasaba a él.

Así, ambos quedaron dormidos, cubiertos por la luz de la luna y con el viento entrando ligeramente por una ventana en esa noche calurosa de verano. Con Len todavía dentro de Yuki, y de ella escurriendo la semilla de este. Pasaron su primera noche juntos como amantes.

Al siguiente día, Len se despertó, y aunque en su mente, Yuki ocupaba todo en lo que podía pensar, se encontró completamente solo. Miró a su alrededor, no había rastro de ropa de niña, ni la playera grande ni de las bragas de Yuki. Solamente había una humedad entre sus piernas. Entonces comprendió, ¿No había sido todo un sueño? Se percató de lo improbable que habría sido que ocurriera todo eso en la noche, ¿Porque Yuki iría con él? ¿Porque tendría una aventura como aquella de manera tan apasionada siendo solo una niña de doce años? Había sido un sueño húmedo, nada más, y Len se sintió derrotado ante esto, con su miembro adolorido, se apresuró a ir al baño.

Una vez bajo el agua de la regadera, se puso a recapacitar, y tras estar inmensamente deprimido a causa de la falsedad de su fantasía, también pensó en lo que implicaría eso. Se consideraría pederastia, y si ocurría lo inesperado, Yuki quedaría embarazada, a esa edad era peligroso, y él tendría que casarse con ella, no sin antes huir de todos los que no aprobaran su amor, esconderse, y tener a su primer hijo, luego unos años después, otro, y otro más y... no se dio cuenta de en que momento de toda esta fantasía, su miembro se había vuelto a erectar por si solo.

Al salir, e ir a la cocina, no encontró a la Lolita por ningún lado, ella ya se había ido, de hecho, él iba tarde para la escuela. Quizá así era mejor, no podría verla a los ojos sabiendo que había soñado de esa forma con ella.

El día siguió normal, pero no podría mantener su mente en nada que no fuera Yuki, cada cosa le recordaba a ella, ni siquiera se pudo defender de los insultos de su hermana cuando lo descubrio escribiendo el nombre de la pequeña en su cuaderno. Hasta que a final del día, escuchó su voz cuando iba saliendo por la puerta de la escuela.

-¡Lenny!- gritó Yuki corriendo hacia él -Te extrañé mucho- dijo mientras se lanzaba y besaba su mejilla, afortunadamente lejos de los ojos que le pudieran juzgar.

-Yuki... no te vi en la mañana- dijo con nervios, pensando en que existía una posibilidad de que todo hubiera sido real y de que ella se hubiera ido desde antes.

-No... es que salí rápido, se estaba haciendo tarde para las clases- admitió apenada la chica, para después sonrojarse intensamente -Además, quería prepararle algo a Len-kun- Indicó su lonchera roja mientras la abría y sacaba una cajita de cartón rozada con un moño.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Len asombrado -Vaya... no sabía que era una ocación especial... y no te compre nada- admitió avergonzado mientras lo abría, encontrándose con unos chocolates en forma de corazón rellenos de mermelada, en su bolsa de plástico sobre un fondo de tela rosada.

-No... era solo para agradecer lo de... ayer- admitió Yuki con la cara completamente roja y tapándosela más al ver que Len sacaba lo del fondo de la caja.

-Tus panties...- dijo Len mientras las sostenía, un par de bragas rosadas y pequeñas, con una mancha húmeda en la parte de abajo, dedujo que fueron las que se quitó en la noche anterior.

-Si... supuse que tu las querrías... tu provocaste que se mancharan así...- dijo primero como un reclamo la pequeña, para luego verlo de nuevo a la cara, aun roja -Además... ahora que sé que haces eso... creo que podrías ayudarte con ellas, ¿No?- preguntó con una risa mientras que Len se enrojecía de la cara. Todo había ocurrido, hasta la última cosa había sido real.

-Está bien... no debes de agradecerme por eso...- contestó Len fingiendo seriedad -Esperaba hablarte la próxima vez que necesitara... liberarme... aunque tu fuiste la que vino conmigo, así que creo que solo tendré que esperarte cada noche que tengas deseo de mi...- se sonrojó intensamente mientras que decía aquello, viendo como la cara de Yuki se sonrojaba intensamente, comenzando a reirse por ver su expresión.

-¡Tonto!- gritó Yuki mientras le pegaba con la lochera -¡Y no olvides comprar condones!- gritó con bastante fuerza mientras seguía golpeandolo.

-Me haré responsable de lo que pase- aseguró Len, sosteniendo las manos de la chica, dejándola muda ante esto, aprovechando la soledad de la calle para hincarse a su tamaño y besarla en los labios de manera intensa, sellando su amor.

Fin.

Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3 Lenx Yuki 3

Ok, me detendré, amo a esa pareja, en serio, la forma de la loli y el shota es tan perfecta.

Este es apenas el segundo que escribo y esta vez traté de hacerlo mejor :3 espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si fue por el amor o la pareja o nada más porque les agrada el Len Lolicon xDD

Voy a seguir escribiendo hasta que todo fanfiction esté lleno de LenxYuki mwahahaha, o al menos que cuando se busque LenX_ la linea se llene automáticamente con Yuki.

En fin, quiero que me cuenten de sus ideas para más lemon entre estos dos tórtolos, y les prometo que si me gusta su idea, haré una historia super detallada de LenxYuki :3

Bye


End file.
